Nuevo amanecer
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Una sola alma, dos mitades que se anhelan, un viaje sin retorno a las estrellas y un mar de sentimientos que llora, ¿Qué pasa con el hilo del destino cuándo una de las mitades parte del jardín?, si se rompe o se unen, si están destinados a volverse a reunir en esta vida o la otra no se puede predecir.
1. Partida

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Nota: Han pasado 84 años desde que publiqué algo xD una disculpa, la verdad es que quería escribir algo y pum, ganas de ver anime salvaje aparece juajuajua 7u7**

 **Pero por ahora vengo con este que será ¿One shot de tres partes?, ¿three shot? no se jajaja xD, pero espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó la idea**

 **Sobre mis fics que no he actualizado ps... que puedo decir, lo haré pronto, gracias por el apoyo uwu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En las sombras de su pasado surge la agonía de su presente, la negrura de su futuro, la esperanza que se esconde y desaparece poco a poco, el miedo que se funde con su cuerpo y le lleva al borde de la locura.

La desesperanza le ha consumido el alma, le ha nublado la razón y le ha destruido la cordura, el dolor se ha colado por sus venas y se ha extendido por todo su ser, ha corrompido su alma y le ha perdido su destino

Ha luchado todo este tiempo, pero no lo ha hecho por ella, lo ha hecho por la mitad de su alma que del otro lado le espera, no quiere contaminarle y arrastrarle consigo, no quiere que le consuma y lo lleve al mismo fango en el que a ella le ha hundido, por primera vez desea salvar antes de ser salvada aun que ello parezca egoísmo

Desea por el contrario, visitar el cielo estrellado, posarse en una de ellas y surcar los cielos volando a fin de regresar un día y contarle a su alma perdida todo lo que ha visto por ambos

Los dedos de sus pies yacen blancos e inertes sobre la barandija, mientras que los dedos de sus manos tiemblan como el tiempo en agonía. Sus ojos buscan luz donde sólo yace la ocuridad, buscan calor dónde solo reyna la frialdad, buscan esperanza dónde no hay nada que buscar, en el desierto de la soledad.

La desesperación se ha colado por la espalda mientras el miedo ataca por el frente, la agonía por un costado, el dolor por el otro, un encantador ataque por todos los francos.

No espera luz al final del oscuro tunel y tampoco espera paz, solo espera desde lo profundo de su alma su ansiado final deseando fervientemente que no se convirtiese en un triste continuará.

Las cascadas de sus ojos bañan con su brillo los campos pálidos y muertos, los luceros lucen apagados y los pétalos marchitos, todo tiembla con el miedo que aquél paso con lleva, la elección de darlo o no es de ella, pero como elegir cuándo el miedo te reta, te intimida y al mismo tiempo te tiende una treta.

¿Que debería hacer?, si, pensar en lo que está mas allá, en la belleza que se esconde detrás de la dura elección de ir o no.

Entonces el miedo se le ha convertido en fuerza y el dolor en paz, la paz que le rodea mientras desciende entre luces que iluminan el cielo en profundida, luces que poco a poco desaparecerán, luces que tras tocar el cielo, quiza y tal vez, sólo tal vez podrá acariciar, se pregunta si algún día alguien la buscará a ella entre todas esas bellas estrellas.

Su vestido blanco causa la ilusión de grandes alas, pero como si fuese un ave herida ella no puede volar, sólo puede observar el cielo tan cerca pero tan lejos, tan hermoso e inalcanzable.

El final del camino al traspaso de los males finaliza, le ha recorrido desde el punto de partida en un viaje largo y tortuoso, el viaje que llega a su fin en una sacudida que será efímera, pero que le dará el tiempo de analizar, después de ello... ¿qué pasará?

Sus brazos, que por un instante quedaron a la deriva, fueron observados en demasía, aquél latido extenso de su ser, mas rojo que su sangre, ella lo ha visto, se ha extendido mas y mas, se ha adelgazado hasta el punto de lo inexplicable, hasta casi desaparecer, se pregunta entonces que pasará con ella o con él, aquél que le esperaría para una vida juntos, el único que debería ser, ¿le esperaría hasta el renacer? O es que no estaba destinado a ser.

Por primera vez desde que la dura elección culminó, ella sonrió, sonrió sin miedo, sin esperanza, sin sueños y sin dolor, sólo quedaba esperar al nuevo amanecer, si estaba destinado a ser o no ya no era su elección, "realmente nunca la fue" -pensaba con la alegría de su ahora, liberada alma, mientras surcaba el cielo montada en una estrella a espera de la mitad de su alma, con la que jugaría en el cielo antes de dar play, para encontrar juntos un nuevo amanecer...


	2. Añoranza

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota: El final de esta cosa será la parte mas larga y la publicaré en dos días uwu**

 **.**

 **.**

Un suave tirón le ha sacado de sus pensamientos, el dolor que se cuela como un potente veneno por los ríos internos que transportan la vida hasta el lugar que es el mar de sus sentires, de sus alegrías y sus dolores, allí desemboca con el invitado ingrato, llenando así su ser del amargo sentir.

Observa su reflejo apenas nítido en el cristal, luce en calma como un lago, inusualmente tranquilo y en silencio, casi como si se hubiese adherido a un luto lejano y desconocido.

Se pregunta así mismo si las almas son tan tranparentes como ese infame cristal que le muestra lo que en ese momento no quiere ver, de ser así, si tuviese su alma de frente, ¿que podría ver?, seguro que todo lo desconocido, lo que hasta ahora no ha podido comprender.

Gira su rostro ocultándolo de si mismo, lo que ha visto le hace temer, por que a pesar de que no es del todo desconocido él no lo quiere creer, porque no es fácil y no lo será, porque esa gota de luz una vez afuera deja de brillar y es el anuncio de que el lucero del cuál procede pronto se apagará, quizá no será por siempre, pero lo hará.

De sus pétalos surge vida, vida casi imperceptible pero que aún así logra ver, no creyó pasar por eso, no lo imaginó, quería creer que podría llegar a tiempo, tomar ese futuro en sus manos y juntos transformarlos en uno mejor, quería ver florecer la rosa mas hermosa de la creación.

El aire mece en silencio pero con fuerza, casi como si se apiadace de su sentir y tratase de arrastrar con su dolor, pero a sabiendas que es algo que se quedará allí hasta el día que pueda partir.

El mar de sus emociones, el siempre soleado océano se ha nublado, su cielo siempre claro se ha ocultado entre la negrura que ha traído consigo el dolor, se ha sumergido en la tempestad que podría acabar mal

Lleva su mano hasta el pecho, aquélla mano que le conecta con el otro lado, con la mitad perdida de su alma, la misma que estando tan cerca se ha alejado adelgazando hasta el punto que ya no puede ver aquello que les conecta, que ya no lo puede sentir, que mientras desaparece trae consigo el dolor que parece no tener fin

Como un ave que ya ha salido de su cascarón, ella se aleja del nido dejándolo atrás, sólo, con miedo y frío, se ha ido sola sin saber si piensa volver, ¿habrá llegado al botón?, ¿lo espera a él?, no lo sabe y quizá no lo sepa jamás, al menos no por ahora, pero hay algo que si sabe, aquel trozo de su alma, aquella que es anhelante de la luz seguro que ha surcado los cielos a visitar a una estrella, ¿estaría la parte de su alma entre ellas?

El cielo en sus ojos aclama por verla, los lleva hasta donde posan todas las luces del firmamento, adornando con su belleza a la luna llena, la ve y la siente, el corazón no le miente que de todas estás, la suya es la mas bella, la que mas brilla, la que mas siente y la que a él mas le duele.

Sus pétalos se extienden en la curvatura de los angeles, en la forma de la luna que hace ver al cielo feliz, ella no lo ve, pero podrá sentir el anhelo de alguien que, aún después de su repentina pertida le espera.

¿Cómo debería decirlo?, no lo sabía y el cielo de sus conocimientos no era apto en esa ocasión, el adecuado era el mar que se mantenía en la tormenta que le había provocado su partida, ¿pero como hacerlo de la manera correcta si su cielo seguía llorando?, ¿como debería hacerlo para ser escuchado?

Sus luceros avanzaron hasta el mas pequeño de sus dedos, aquél que le conectaba con la estrella, el que se había convertido en un caminito estrecho hasta los cielos dónde ella reposaba en espera de un nuevo comienzo

Un beso era el aliado perfecto, la información era extensa, concreta y sincera, no importaba lo ocurrido, no importaba el pasado, lo único importante era lo decidido.

No importa que su alma se haya ido a emprender un viaje sola, no importa el dolor provocado y no importa el anhelo a la felicidad que se ha vuelto lejano

Sólo importa que regrese, que aquél latido que les une permanezca y se haga fuerte, solo importa la esperanza que le queda de volverse a ver, porque pase lo que pase él ha de esperarle y el día que él parta han de encontrarse en las estrellas para jugar juntos ante la espera de volver a dar play para encontrarse en aquél bonito jardín otra vez.


	3. Nuevo Amanecer

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota: Lo siento 7n7 dije dos días pero se me pasó el tiempo, hace mucho frío que no quiero dejar mi vida de oso en invierno xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se que están esperando por actualización pero soy floja xD estoy escribiendo un nuevo capítulo de "Reino Milenario" esperen por el esta semana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche cubre los mantos azules con su negrura, las estrellas comienzan con su show y la luna observa, la fiel y blanca espectante de las calles vacías, de los bosques en calma, del desierto hórrido con su frío que cala.

¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que lo supo?, no lo recuerda a ciencia cierta, pero sabe muy bien que ha pasado mucho, tanto tiempo que es imposible no notarlo, después de todo, el tiempo no perdona y el tiempo en su cuerpo ha dejado huella.

Sus sosportes han cedido a la oxidación, sus luces se han apagado poco a poco y el principal motor se detiene a momentos, lento y sediento, cargando con su peso muerto, es como todo y como nada, el final de su efímero momento, su tiempo en destiempo

La tortura comienza cada noche y cada mañana, a medio día y en la veranda que se asoma a ver la montaña nevada, tan blanca y tranquila como aquéllos días, el sitio de su llegada fue elegido para su partida, pero esta vez sin sonrisas y sin alegrías, sin la mas pequeña compañía.

No hay quién le llore o celebre, quién en su compañía ría o tiemble, los tiempos pasan como los falsos amigos que en los peores momentos se evaporan, tan parecidos y tan diferentes, porque el tiempo si deja marca mientras aquellos falsos, de ellos no queda nada, ni rastro, ni olor, ni la mas pequeña prueba de su existencia, son como el sueño que se desvanece en cada mañana.

La boca calla adornada por los pliegues del rostro, mientras que el alma vibra por la llegada del tiempo que trasciende a su llegada, el corazón canta lleno de vida, de alegría y esperanza, es el fin del cascarón y el inicio del ave que dentro de su pecho aclama por la libertad hace años deseada, desea rápidamente encontrar el resto de su alma, esa que en las estrellas tiene morada y en su pecho una casa.

Se acerca el tiempo del encuentro, las almas vibran por unirse, la barrera que se rompe acerca el hilo que ata su destino, tira del contrario afianzando la atadura, mientras tira de este lado sacándole poco a poco de aquélla tortura, enseñándole el camino hacía su nueva aventura.

Bailan las nubes mientras brillan las estrellas, canta la luna mientras su alma espera, la mas grande de todas ellas está quieta, en espera, en calma, esperando con cautela, ha esperado por años montada en esa estrella, cuidando del que en la tierra le observa, esperando a encontrarse por vez primera desde el inicio fallido en la ultima era.

El corazón ferviente se ha detenido, las pulsaciones ya no existen, el alma ha latido y el eco de su voz ha resonado por todo el sistema, ha viajado hasta su estrella y ha pedido por ella, quiere que le deje verle, tocarle y abrazarle, de la misma manera en que se abrazó a su añoranza

Han surgido sus alas en el momento exacto del tormento, le han salvado del castigo que lleva consigo el cruel destino, ha surcado el cielo oscurecido mientras observa el mundo en lo alto, desde allí parece tan pequeño, tan corto como su tiempo efímero

Su alma vibra enardecida siendo el único signo de vida, pues en el cuerpo inerte ha quedado, el corazón frío y desolado, el motor que ha llegado a su límite, el pase al mundo nuevo destinado en las estrellas mas brillantes y en el hilo ya marcado

Vuela por lo alto, el ave liberada, cruza mares y los cielos, burla a las nubes estancadas, le lleva su alegría hasta la cima del cielo, donde yacen divertidas las estrellas adoradas

Busca esperanzado a un lado y el otro, buscando con esperanza a su mitad añorada, la ve a lo lejos jugueteando en un cometa, navegando junto a la luna y durmiendo en una estrella

Ha corrido hasta su destino y le ha rodeado entre sus brazos, le ha besado los nudillos, las muñecas y los labios, ha probado la dulzura que yace en aquél ser, se ha perdido en la mirada de los orbes aperladas, llorando le ha mostrado el amor que le ha jurado, con una caricia le ha contado cuánto le ha esperado y una promesa surge de la sonrisa amable, que le dice y le repite que, sin importar el tiempo, no hay manera y forma en que le olvide.

Ella le ha tomado de la mano mientras pide perdón por haberle abandonado, no era su intención mucho menos egoísmo, era simplemente una acción de su ignorancia, de su incredulidad y su falta de esperanza

Con el alma sanada y las mitades unidas, el hilo del destino se ha afianzado y ha engrozado sus caminos, tras abrazos y cariños ha llegado el momento, es hora de volver a empezar, de retomar el camino, avanzar hacía la luz que espera al final del túnel, para alumbrar la vida de las almas que allí se encuentran y formar poco a poco un nuevo destino a fin de encontrarse otra vez en el otro lado del camino, porque no hay manera de que el hilo sea dividido.

Se han preguntado en su vida anterior que pasa con el hilo cuándo la mitad del alma parte sin haberse conocido, la respuesta parecía inalcanzable, imposible de saber, sin embargo han comprobado que el hilo que une el corazón y forja las almas es mas largo de lo pensado, mas fuerte de lo posible y mas perfecto de lo imaginado, tan perfecto que trasciende el alma, el mundo, el cielo, la muerte y el destino mismo.

No importa cómo, cuándo y no importa dónde, las almas conectadas han de encontrarse en el mundo, en el sistema, en el abismo y el paraíso, en esta vida y las que vengan, hoy, mañana, por la tarde o por la noche, el verano o invierno, en un mismo siglo u otro milenio, siempre y de cualquier manera... Siempre en espera de un nuevo amanecer.

"Te veré en nuestra nueva vida, Naruto-kun"

"Espera por mi, Hinata, definitivamente llegaré a ti"


End file.
